Pink Killer
by RakelitahF
Summary: What happens when Wes starts dating another girl?
1. Chapter 1

"Wes it's been years since we last worked with the Wild Force Rangers. Jen isn't coming back, you have to move on..." Wes was tired of hearing this all the time. Part of him didn't want to forget Jen, but the other part of him knew they were right.

An year as passed and Wes was now 24. Carter had gotten married with Dana and Eric was engaged to Taylor. He was the only one who was single. There were girls who loved him but he denied them all, but among them there was a girl. She was peaceful and never looked at him, stubborn, like Jen.

Her name was Amber, Amber Grayson. She is from the year 2025. She was Carter and Dana's daughter. Wes fell instantly in love with the girl that he forgot Jen, and his promise.

"Hello there, I'm Wes." He smiled looking at Amber.

"Am I dreaming?" She laughed and looked around.

"Nope, you aren't dreaming Sunshine." He looked at her.

"So from ALL the girls staring at you outside, you picked me up?" Amber closed the book that she was reading.

"You can say so, my last crush left me." He looked down.

"Oh well, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Amber Grayson by the way, year 2025, Wes Collins." She looked at him, her face looked like she was a nice person.

"How do you know my name? Oh well never mind." They both laughed.

"My parents are Carter and Dana Grayson." She smiled.

Wes couldn't believe it. He was falling in love for his best friend's daughter.

Eric and Cole were standing outside, looking at them talking.

"Well Well Well, Wes is flirting with another girl! This is a miracle or what?" Cole laughed at what Eric said that he even fell over the bushes.

"Just wait a minute Amber, I'm getting a call." Wes smiled and got up.

"It's Carter. Dana just gave birth to a girl! We decided to name her Amber, and now Megan is happy because she has something to do now." Wes laughed at Carter's statement.

"Well, You want me to come around right?" Wes asked him.

"Yes." Carter said.

"Can I bring a girl?" Wes asked and looked at the Older Amber, who was reading her book again.

"Wes.. Jen isn't coming ba-" Wes hung up before Carter could finish his statement.

Wes looked at Amber and pointed to his car. "I'm driving." Amber simply said.

"She's beautiful Dana!" Kelsey smiled while holding Little Amber.

"She has my hair color at least!" They both laughed.

Wes walked in with Amber. Carter and his team were suprised.

"Guys, this is Amber." Wes presented her to the group.

"I'm Kelsey, This is Carter, Dana, Joel, Chad and Megan." Kelsey pointed to the respective people.

Megan looked at Amber. She knew the girl that Wes was dating was her niece from the future, but didn't say anything. She only winked in a manner of saying that she knew. Amber understood it.

Eric walked in with Taylor and her team. They were all suprised to see Wes and Amber there.

"So I guess you two date?" Taylor turned to Wes.

Wes nodded.

"Danny, I won you owe me 5 bucks man." Cole told him and everyone laughed.

"I hope you liked them." Wes smiled while driving back to Silver Hills. It was night and Eric's car was behind his with Taylor driving as Eric had fallen asleep.

"I did like them." Amber smiled.

"So where are you staying?" Wes leaned in for a kiss and was responded.

"A Motel maybe?" Amber sighed.

"The Hell you're staying in a Motel. It's 2 am Sunshine we can go to my house, I have visitor rooms." He kissed her cheek.

"Like.. forever?" She giggled.

"That would be perfect." Wes kissed her again.

"Eyes on the road . Let's save that for later." She laughed.

Amber was sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed. Wes woke up and looked at the time. He was late for work.

He jumped off bed and quickly dressed himself. Wes then wrote a note and placed on his pillow and then kissed her which made her smile in her sleep.

Amber woke up as soon he left. She looked at the pillow and picked up the note:

"Dear Amber,

If you're seeing this it's because I went to work.

I told your father to bring your stuff to this time.

Ah and I told Phillips to make breakfast for you.

_Wes_

p.s: Your father got here when I was writting this so your stuff is in the boxes inside the closet."

Amber grinned while she was reading the note. She got up and headed to the shower.

Then she dressed her sweatshirt that she got from the box and her favourite jeans then headed downstairs.

Her morpher beeped. So she skipped breakfast.

Jen was destroying the city, trying to catch The Purple Ranger's attention. She then saw someone morphing into a purple Ranger and grinned. "Now you're going to pay, you little bitch." She thought to herself.

"Jen. I knew it could only be you." The Mysterious Purple Ranger growled.

"We're alone, good. Now I can kill you!" They both began to fight.

"Chrono Sabers!" The Mysterious Purple Ranger and Jen summoned theirs and fought until Jen was tired.

"I WILL be back!" Jen then left.

By the time the others arrived, Jen was gone.

Wes looked at the Mysterious Purple Ranger.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I.. I can't reveal that." The Ranger left.

The teams were confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Wes drove to the hospital. He then parked his car and picked Amber who was bleeding, since she had been stabbed by Jen, during a poker night with the yellow Rangers. They had been knocked out cold, but only Ashley the yellow Space Ranger fought Jen, and didn't get knocked out and was willing to call help.

Dana was signing up a few papers that her assistant had told her she needed to sign them urgently, when he saw Wes walk in, with his clothes covered in blood, Amber's blood, and she was also unconscious.

"Wes? What the hell happened?!" Dana went to pick up a bed to place Amber in so Dana could take her to the surgery room.

Wes sat on the waiting room, worried sick about Amber and wondering why Jen stabbed the one he loved the most.

In the meanwhile, Dana was losing Amber's pulse. "Shit, Shit, Shit. Don't do this to me Amber. Don't do this, please for Wes's sake..." Dana sighed.

"Dr. Grayson, we have pulse again." One of the nurse's answered. "But there's something odd."

"What is it?" She looked at the nurse.

"I analyzed her blood, and it matches your baby daughter, Amber Grayson." The nurse simply said.

Dana thought for a moment. "Place the patient on a free room and let her recover." Dana simply said and left to talk with Wes.

Wes was drinking his usual coffee which Eric had gave him before he went to work since Wes had stayed the night at the hospital.

"Wes, why didn't you tell me?!" Dana shouted. She was angry he could tell, but wondered why.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that your girlfriend is my daughter from the future?!" Dana shouted again.

"She asked me not to tell you. I understand her reasons. She didn't want to put anyone in danger." Wes sighed and explained.

"I'm sorry, I snapped at you. You're right. She wanted to protect us." Dana smiled. "She is recovering. You can go see her."

"I will do that, Thank you." Wes smiled kindly.

"Room 305. Second floor." Dana answered and went to check on her other patients.

* * *

"Steelix the effects are wearing off.**" **Frax told him.

Jen looked at the stuff around her. She remembered knocking out the yellow Rangers and remembered stabbing someone, a girl. She wanted to run, but her body didn't allow her to do so. She then felt a needle injecting something to her body. She then realized it was Steelix's chemicals that made her evil.

"You will now kill The Red Ranger, Jen." Steelix laughed evilly. He loved doing that stuff.

* * *

Amber woke up and felt dizzy. She looked around. She was still on the hospital. "What the hell?" She groaned in pain while trying to get up.

"Hey, Hey." Wes stopped her.

"How long was I out cold?" She asked, feeling a huge headache.

"2 days. I was starting to get worried.." Wes admitted.

"Me and the girls were playing poker that night." Amber looked at him. He loved her beautiful bright blue eyes.

"I hope you didn't waste all my money on it." He joked. They laughed.

"Nope. I won." Amber smiled. Wes laughed.

Alex walked in their room and closed the door.

"Alex what are you doing here?" Amber and Wes asked in unison.

"Shh! Alex told them to shut up as he saw everyone getting slaughtered by Steelix's army. "Steelix is using Jen to kill Amber."

Wes saw Amber trembling and terrorized. "It's going to be alright Sunshine." Wes picked her up in his arms and rocked her, so she could sleep while Alex could figure out what to do next.

"We have to stop her, and I know how." Alex chuckled.

Steelix, Jen and Frax saw the Red Time Force Ranger a few meters away from them. They started to run but got distracted as they saw someone speeding around and when they turned around, The Red Ranger was gone. "FIND HIM! NOW!" Steelix shouted and Jen nodded.

Frax didn't want to be evil, at least not anymore. He knew the best chance was to call Time Force, they could stop Steelix and stop this madness. He took out a futuristic computer and pressed a button.

"Frax! You escaped, I'-" Nadira spoke and Frax sighed. "Nadira listen to me carefully. Steelix made a chemical that turns people evil and he is using on Jen to kill Amber. We both know if he kills Amber, Time Force will never exist. Send the Rangers. I'll join them when they are here." He spoke. And for his surprise, Nadira nodded and cut off the communication.

"TRAITOR!" Steelix threw Frax to the ground as he had overheard the conversation. Jen then joined in feeling evilly. She got out her weapon then suddenly the lights went out and there was a gun shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber stood there like a statue. She was dressed with normal clothes and with the blaster on her hand. She had killed Steelix. The effect of the drug that he was using on Jen was wearing off and Frax and Amber took Jen to the room where Alex and Wes were standing.

Alex threw a glare at Frax and Amber. His gut knew she had killed Steelix in order to take Jen back safe and sound. Part of him wanted to shout at her and the other part was glad that his love was alive.

Wes also looked at Amber. He was sick worried about her and wondered if they were going to live happily after that, he also knew Amber had killed Steelix and wouldn't do it if she hadn't a reason to do it.

Frax and Amber placed Jen on the bed, and immediately Alex went to take care of her. Amber's wound was getting worse and looked awful. She was looking pale and looked at Wes who was lost in his thoughts. _**"W-Wes.."**_ She managed to call him and fell on the floor, passed out. Wes was worried once again. He held his love on his arms and looked at her wound. Alex got up once Jen was stable and used his Medical Skills to stable Amber's wound.

Dana woke up in a torture room. She wondered if she was still on the hospital. Dana took out her phone and realised that the battery was dead. _**"Great."**_ She thought.

Her back was hurting, she was bleeding and she had cuts everywhere. She had been tortured. She felt pain and the need to get out of there. Dana found a flashlight and looked for a way out. The doors were stuck except a window, which she decided to threw herself from there.

Carter noticed her jumping and thanks to his fast movements, he was able to catch Dana before she fell. _**"Don't do that EVER again sweetheart. You almost caused me an heart attack."**_Carter held her on his arms.

**_"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to cause that. Why is Eric here?"_**Dana asked him, as she saw Eric coming towards them.

_**"Carter, all the doors are locked. What are we going to do?"**_Eric asked him, while looking around. It was clear that he was tensed and Dana remembered about Wes and Amber.

"_**Damn it. I think I can the doors open, I happen to have the master key."**_Dana smiled and Eric nodded. _**"Wes, Amber, Alex and Jen are stuck in there, and I don't know if there is more Mutants around."**_Eric then left. _**"Alright listen up! Dana is going to open the doors. I want teams of 4. Notify me if any of you find Commander Collins or his girlfriend or anything."**_Eric ordered them and nodded to Dana to open the doors. Once she had the doors open, The Guardians started to do their jobs.

Amber was stable from her wound and Jen was starting to wake up. _**"How are you feeling?"**_Alex asked her giving her a smile.

_**"I have a huge headache and I remember everything. I shot people and stabbed a girl at Wes's-"**_Jen didn't finish her statement because she had looked at Wes who was holding his girlfriend and sick worried abour her. _**"That girl, was the one who I stabbed."**_ Jen knew Wes was hurt by what she had done and felt guilty. She had to do something. Then she remembered that Trip had given her 3 healing orbs for a mission and still had 1.

Jen got up and headed towards Amber, placing the orb on Amber's hand. It began to get darker then it disappeared. Amber was alive and started to wake up. She didn't have the wound anymore and looked at Jen who was smiling warmly.

A team of 4 Silver Guardians found them. _**"Commander! We're glad you're okay. Come on. The Hospital is secured. We're clear to-"**_A Mutant stormed in. It was called Nemesis.

_**"You all aren't going anywhere!"**_Nemesis laughed and picked Amber by her neck. Megan Grayson and Ziggy Grover stormed in. _**"Let her go!"**_Megan ordered. But Nemesis ignored.

_**"Amburguer, hang in there! We're going to save you from that Imitation of Godzilla!"**_Ziggy told her, with his usual Random comments.

_**"Ziggy... We can't. We aren't Rangers anymore..."**_Megan sighed. She had lost all hope, until someone threw a Red Chrono Saber and cut Nemesis's arm allowing Amber to escape. Everyone was shocked. Only Wes and Alex could morph and both of them were there.

"_**You amuse me." **_A laugh was heard from the shadows.

_**"Who are you?!" **_Nemesis was angry.


	4. Chapter 4

"You... You dared to follow me?" Nemesis yelled. He backed against the wall fearing the mysterious figure. Wes and Alex looked at the silhouette carefully. It was a girl on her teen ages.

"I'm not afraid of you Nemesis." The girl laughed. It wasn't a maniac laugh. She wanted to jump but prevented from doing so, she wanted to surprise the enemy, and the others.

"I bet Time Force is looking for me, isn't it Leah?" Nemesis spoke again. His voice was a bit calm but yet he used one of the tentacles to grab the figure, but failed, since she had gymnastics experience.

"What makes you think I'm Leah Drake? I'm more awesome than her, plus, She's cold as heck." The girl admitted. This made Alex angry, the girl was insulting the Drakes.

Megan and Ziggy knew who the girl was, or at least had a clue. The girl had been dead for 4 months and the fact that she was alive made Megan smile.

"N-Not... P-Possible.." Nemesis was surprised. "Ashley Collins?! You're alive? HOW?! I killed you!"

Ashley shot him a few times with the V-1 Blaster. Since Nemesis was weak, he quickly went to cryogenic contaiment. She picked it up and powered down, she was a brunette on her teen ages, had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Exactly a mix of Wes and Amber. This made Wes and Amber look at each other differences.

"How did you manage to survive sweetie?" Megan asked her and hugged her.

"I had Leah heal me." Ashley spoke then turned to Alex. "The Mutants hate the Drakes. I never meant insulting, even though that It was true." She admitted.

"We have to get out of here." Jen announced. Everyone agreed.

Dana, Andros,Leah and Carter stood outside waiting for Eric and his team to come back, Andros had arrived a little later, followed by Leah.

"How many hours were they there?" Andros asked, breaking the silence between them.

"16 hours." Dana spoke. Then Leah saw someone coming running from distance. It was Eric, Wes, Amber, Ashley, Alex and Jen followed by Ziggy and Megan. Leah approached Ashley and took the Cryogenic Containment from her hands carefully.

"Thanks for catching him for me." Leah finally spoke and hugged Ashley.

"You're welcome. And next time, make sure he doesn't get out of the X Vault." Ashley laughed.

"Will do." Leah Drake clicked a few buttons on her watch and left.

* * *

Amber and Wes were at home, watching tv like a normal couple.

"Will we ever have a baby?" She spoke breaking the silence and blushing.

"If Ashley exists, then yup." He laughed.

Amber smiled. She was glad that the nightmare was over.

**THE END**


End file.
